


We Crave Meaning Because it Makes Us Happy

by davestriderhomostuck



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davestriderhomostuck/pseuds/davestriderhomostuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is kind of my theory if Mike Stamford never introduced Sherlock and Watson, so its an au kind of?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Crave Meaning Because it Makes Us Happy

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not sure how I'm going to do this quite yet but if you guys like it I'll continue adding the chapters. please enjoy :)

 

_Citizen reintegration facility; more like a mental rehab facility for the damaged goods left behind after war._ John thought to himself as he sat in the waiting room’s hard artificial plastic chair. The chair squeaked as he shifted his weight to look over when a pair of men comes through the door, while one man with a very expensive overcoat violently thrashes in between the two men. John starts to stand up, using the chair to prop him up because his bum leg; but he recognizes that the pair of men are orderlies from their clothes and sits back down, still watching the drama unfold.

Another man came bustling in and the man in the overcoat in-between the orderlies stopped thrashing. The man that had just came in looked aggravated, his thinning brown hair was messy and unkempt which matched his three piece suit in the disheveled state it was in, the tie eschew and stains spotted and splattered of god knows.

“Mycroft this is a military facility, I am a civilian. Now get your grease monkeys off of me now or they will be like the other five” The man between the orderlies spat at Mycroft Holmes, whom John had only heard rumors of in the army. The unknow man to John had black hair that fell in curls around his tightly framed face. His cheekbones jutted out and his nose was oddly large but then again he was fairly tall. His lips were dry and cracked and his skin looked ashen dripping with beads of sweat, his green/blue eyes pupils were like saucers… he was high as a kite.

“Myc-“

“SHUT UP”, Mycroft rocks back on his heals as he tries to steady himself. The sudden outburst made john prop himself up again.

“Brother dear I have lost every single one of my  patients with you. You have been missing for two weeks. You said you were clean last year, you promised father you were clean five months ago, you promised mummy you were clean two months ago. Do you have any clue what you did? DO YOU SHERLOCK?” Mycroft grabbed Sherlock’s face to look him straight in the eyes.

“Did my getting high kill someone?” Sherlock smirks at his brother. With that Mycroft releases his face, straightening his jacket he looks back up in distant

“I never understood your fondness for Ms Hudson or why she let you have the flat when you couldn’t even afford it.  I hope your bloody proud of what you did to her” With that Mycroft looks over at the orderlies “get him to the sober tank then to his room. He doesn’t leave with out my approval nor does that man”

Mycroft points over to John. Who points back at himself and starts to try to find the courage to speak up, when Sherlock does it for him.

“No I’m your brother not him and what did I do to Ms Hudson?” he stands up the straightest a high person can and seems to sober up.

“He has been listening the whole time and he is a security issue” Mycroft snaps his fingers for more orderlies to come out and get John. John stands there helpless as Sherlock starts to thrash and wriggle again only screaming again this time.

“WHAT DID I DO MYCROFT” Sherlock twists his head back as the orderlies try to push the tall, thin man through the doors where the treatment and rooming areas are. John follows as he has his own escort of orderlies to show him where to go.

“Dr. Watson, this is your room” one of the women nurses say and they start to explain when they will hand out his antidepressants and what happens if he feels suicidal again and then she beings to say something but John zones out. His mind was a mess all he could think of was that man, Sherlock, and why his therapist sent him here. More like forced him here.

He’d missed his last five appointments with the therapist. She came over to check on him and she found him in bed, crying with his pistol he was discharged with from the army. She talked him into giving her the pistol and then she drove him down here to this rehab facility. He wanted to leave and but he was to weak and tired. He couldn't even see his friend Mike Stamford a month earlier just to go out to eat because he couldn't crawl out of bed.

Now his mind was back to Sherlock, he could hear his screams and banging on a door. Who was that woman, his lover? His landlord? His wife? Or just some random lady he knew… John had no clue but still it worried him at what he did or didn’t do. He said he took down five orderlies before the last two that brought him in so he must be strong and know combat fighting. He would have to get to know more about this Sherlock.

“John?” the nurse tilted her head as she asked if he wanted to be placed with a roommate and If he was alright with the room number.

“yeah I’m okay with a roommate but can I ask for someone in particular?” he looked up his voice was rough from not having to speak in a couple of hours after crying for what seemed like days. The nurse nodded slowly thinking about it.

“Sherlock Holmes” John watches as the woman’s smile drops.

“Are you sure? He’s a tough guy to get along with…” she trails still frowning, but John nods, he needs to know what this man did its the only thing keeping him together at this point.

“Alright then, I’ll leave you to get your sleep then wake up is at 6 am.” She starts to leave but stops at the door, “Also if your family wants to send you anything your room number is 221 B in Baker Hall”


End file.
